Unforgetable
by DragonVeela
Summary: Hermione comes back a whole new person for her last year at Hogwarts.  Now armed with her friends of the night, she'll be a force worth reconing with.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Harry Potter...its SOOOO sad!!!

Hermione looked up at the Hogwarts Express for the last time, it was her seventh year and she couldn't wait for the year to be over! No matter what people said Hermione wasn't a goodie two shoes as she lead on, nope she was far from it. Hermione Granger was a rebel in every sense of the word but just didn't want to show it at school but now that it was her last year all of her acting was going out the window. She had reverted back to her old self that she was during the summer, her hair was now bone straight with purple and black streaks and went all the was past her butt. Her skin was an ivory color instead of tan, and she now showed her dragon tattoo that curled all the way up her arm from her wrist to her shoulder. She had filled out in all the right places and her chest was now a 38 C instead of flat like it used to be. She now had golden eyes with a ring of purple around the pupil instead of her dull brown ones. Yep Hermione Granger was not herself this year and she loved it.

Hermione walked onto the train wearing a black mini skirt, a purple tank top, black knee high boots, and fish net gloves. She had on black lip stick, a purple eye shadow, and a light pink blush on. All in all Hermione was no long the girl she put herself to be. She kept on getting stares from all the guys and evil looks from the girls, she shook her head thinking that they were idiots. Hermione saw a flash of read hair and bolted over to it, it was her actual best friend Kenshin. He had blood red hair that was up in a high pony tail and amber eyes like hers. "I was wondering were you got off to." Kenshin told her with a grin. "I was beginning to think that I lost you." Hermione shook her head, "no you didn't loose me but we lost Kaoru." Kenshin looked around and sure enough the blue eyed enchantress was no where to be seen. "I wonder where she got off to..." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue, probably causing trouble." Kenshin nodded as they ventured down the corridor to look for an empty compartment. "Oh and I forgot to tell you, I made head girl this year!!" Kenshin rolled his eyes, "man what have these people gotten themselfs into?" Hermione punched him in the arm, "shut up." He just smiled at her as they entered a compartment but unfortunately it was filled to the brim with Slytherins, namely Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambeni, and Oliver Nott. "Just great." Hermione mumbled as she put her stuff up and Kenshin raised an eye brow at her. "Nothing, just sit down Battsy." She said with a smirk on her face. "You two must be new, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you heard of my father." Draco said in an arrogant tone. Kenshin gave him a look that said 'are you crazy?' "Ya I have, he annoys me everyday." He said with a sigh and smirked at him. Hermione just nodded her head. "Whatever." Draco said as he rolled his silver eyes. "I'm sure you two will be in Slytherin, you fit the part." Pansy said with a slutty smile on her face. Kenshin nodded his head, he already new that he was going to be in that house. "Im in Gryffindor actually." Hermione said with a little smirk. The Slytherins in the room went wide eyed when they heard that one, "who are you then?" Blaise snarled. Hermione just smiled at him, "I'm Hermione Granger you dumb ass." His mouth drop but Kenshin just chuckled. "You better get going Mya, that professor will be waiting on you wont she?" Hermione nodded and left the compartment without another glance. "This is going to be a fun year." She said to herself with a low chuckle.

ok, i hope you liked it. its open to flames...well almost open. if your just saying that you dont like the couple then dont even bother posting. R/R please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked down the corridors and looked around the train. She couldn't believe that it was her last year, Hermione had no idea what she was going to do when she got out of Hogwarts and it scared her a bit. Everyone thought that she was going to be a professor or something but Hermione didn't want that at all. Truthfully she wanted to do something that got her up close and personal with whatever she did. She liked having things right in her face and not far off. Hermione shook her head as she entered the heads compartment and saw Professor Megonigal waiting for her. "I'm sorry I'm late professor, I had a little run in." She said with a small smile, it was true after all. It took the professor a minute to realize who she was but when she did she smile at her, "its quite alright miss Granger just don't let it happen again." Hermione nodded as she sat down and started chatting with the only teacher in Hogwarts that she liked. They talked of the summer and the new Transfiguration material that she had just gotten in and everything else under the sun, well that is until Malfoy stomped in and sat down with a huff. "Mr. Malfoy, your late." Said the professor with a tight look on her face. Malfoy just snarled and acted like he didn't care which Hermione was sure he didn't. "Alright now that you two are both here I will now going over rules for being heads. You both will share a common room in the east tower, you will patrol every night to make sure the students are in bed as well. You both will be able to deduct points, give points, and have the right to give out detentions. Now for the last two things I need you both to listen carefully, if you abuse your power you will be stripped of your badge and be returned to you house were your head of house will deal with you. The last thing is, try to get along. You have all the students in Hogwarts looking at you so set an example." With that said she promptly got up and left the two to themselfs. Hermione looked over at Draco, she had to admit he had gotten hotter over the summer if that was even possible. "See you at school Malfoy." Hermione said as she left the compartment.

Hermione was searching the halls and compartments for her friends but couldn't seem to find Ron or Harry. No matter how she changed she was still Hermione Granger and she was still best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. She finally found them in an empty compartment playing wizards chess, she already new Ron was going to win sense he won every time he and Harry played. "How was your summer boys?" They turned to her and their mouths dropped. Harry slowed twice before he thought of speaking, "Hermione?" She nodded her head as she sat down beside the boy who lived. "Yep, your right on the dot Harry." She said with a smile on her face. Ron wouldn't quit staring at her so finally she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Ronald." Ron shook his head and closed his mouth, "sorry Hermione its just...well...your bloody hot!" Hermione blushed when he said that, she didn't expect him to saw it about her of all people. "Thanks Ron...I think." She said with a shy smile. Hermione quickly changed the subject and they all got to talking about their summers and the resent battle with Voldemort. "He attacked five muggle houses? Whatever for?" Hermione asked them with the look of shock on her face. "We don't know but its something we are going to look into." Harry said with a sigh as he ran his fingers threw his midnight hair. Hermione shook her head, she had a feeling that more was going to go on at this school then ever before.

Ok im SOOOOO sorry its short but I don't have time to write a lot, ya I know it sucks. Well tell me what ya think and thank you to everyone that reviewed!!

Reader101: thank you for saying that, and thanks so much for reviewing as well. Here's your chapter!!! LOL

Tahneese: yes we are going to be seeing a lot of Harry and Ron as well as the rest of the gang.

Juicygurl: ya I know she is REALLY ooc but I kind of like her that way. I always loved the idea of a punk Hermione.

LaDeDaDa: thank you so much for your help, and ya I know it goes fast but sometimes I have to make it like that because I don't have a lot of time to write as I'd like to.

thank you SOOOOO much to the people that reviewed!!!!


End file.
